Taking a Chance
by Lai Jun Chen
Summary: Greg doesn't know what Mycroft wants from him at first, just that the man wants something. Mycroft is dead set on wooing the reluctant detective. This is a slow building love story between Greg and Mycroft. Rating will change in later chapters. Mycroft/Greg; Sherlock/John. Sequel to 'One Love, One House.'
1. Chapter 1

**Taking a Chance**

 **Chapter One: The Beginning**

Sherlock was yet again causing trouble for the Yard and John has, as yet, been unable or unwilling to smooth out the wrinkles with DI Lestrade and his team. Mycroft would never say it aloud, but he was immensely pleased by Sherlock's ability to so ruffle feathers. At least when it meant he was given the chance to see Lestrade, 'Gregory,' he said to himself. Lestrade wasn't the most brilliant of men, but he was competent and skilled at his also had the unusual and fantastic gift of being able to put up with the youngest Holmes brother. His interest in the DI had started small, when the man became the catalyst for Sherlock's first attempt at sobriety in years. The interest in the seemingly uninteresting detective had started as simple gratitude and had grown exponentially.

Gregory- Lestrade, he amended, had many qualities that Mycroft admired. The man was both cautious and quickly loyal when it was deemed deserved. The detective was hard working and cared about the quality of his work. And, though his marriage had ultimately failed, Mycroft knew it wasn't for a lack of trying on Lestrade's part.

For all these reasons and more Mycroft Holmes had, quite unexpectedly, fallen in love with Gregory Lestrade. Unfortunately for Mycroft he was rarely able to see the detective and then, usually, only to bail Sherlock out of trouble. The eldest Holmes brother could count on one hand the number of times he and Greg- Lestrade, he corrected again, had had a normal, not business related conversation in the years they'd known each other. At this rate he would be old and grey before he learned if he had a chance with the handsome, silver haired man. Now that John and Sherlock's love life was properly sorted, it was time to fix his own. It was time to change the parameters of his, as yet nonexistent, courtship.

Mycroft walked into the Yard unmolested, well known at this point as Sherlock 'the menace's' elder brother. He went directly to DI Lestrade's office and knocked on the ajar door. Lestrade looked up from his mountain of paperwork and smiled a tired smile before ushering Mycroft into the small room. Mycroft entered and lightly closed the door behind himself, hoping the small barrier would keep them from being disturbed for a while. He automatically sat across form the DI and went straight to business in order to get it out of the way as quickly as possible.

"What has my brother done this time?"

"God, Mycroft," Greg started, using Mycroft's name as freely as he always did, "What hasn't he done?! Snogging John at every crime scene! Tearing anyone apart who comes too close to John! Inappropriate comments about their sex life over dead bodies! I'm happy for them. I am, but this- this _honeymoon_ phase has to stop!" Greg threw his hands in the air as he spoke. "My team is half a breath from mutiny, I tell you!"

"Well, that's certainly new," Mycroft said calmly. "I will talk to Sherlock and, perhaps more importantly, to John. Surely between the three of us we can reign in his more… amorous behaviors."

"Thank you, Mycroft," Greg said in a vastly relieved tone. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Lestrade seemed to realize the implications of what he'd just said and blushed lightly. Mycroft was both charmed and hopeful that it meant that the detective did have some non-platonic interest in him in return.

Greg Lestrade knew he wasn't the most brilliant of men, especially when compared to the Holmes brothers; however, one did not become a successful detective inspector without a certain amount of smarts and observation skills. Having said this, Greg was aware that Mycroft Holmes wanted more from him than the business relationship they currently had.

Unfortunately, Greg was of the mind that Mycroft was way out of his league. Besides, the eldest Holmes was probably only looking for a discreet fling. Greg was not all that interested in that sort of short term arrangement. He wasn't old, but he also wasn't a young man anymore. Despite his failed marriage, Lestrade was still looking for 'until death do us part.' In the back of his mind, the DI hoped that Mycroft could be the other part of that equation, but he wasn't going to hold his breath.

Over everything else, Gregory Lestrade was a practical man. He rarely saw Mycroft and they rarely talked about anything but Sherlock and Greg's work. Except John and Sherlock, they didn't have any friends or family in common. They had different jobs and colleagues, as far as he knew. Thus, Greg was fairly certain that he and Mycroft would not have anything really in common and would not be compatible as a couple. He understood that opposites often attract, but he didn't just want attraction. Greg wanted _feeling_. And while better at dealing with feelings than his little brother, Greg wasn't sure _how_ well Mycroft did with those either. Suffice to say, at the moment, the DI wasn't pinning any hopes of a relationship on the 'minor government official.'

Fortunately for the poor, skeptical detective, the British Government rarely _simply_ met expectations. Fortunately for the Greg, Mycroft intended to woo him till he had no doubts left.

Greg didn't realize what Mycroft was up to at first because the posh man started small. He invited the detective to dinner one late night after an especially bad week with Sherlock (and John, for a change). Greg, having had next to no chance to eat anything but junk food all day, gratefully accepted the invitation. Dinner turned into drinks, dinner, and coffee. The DI didn't protest to this in part because he had a rare weekend off starting that night and because the company was rather astonishingly good. Mycroft was attentive to all Greg said, with thoughtful responses when appropriate. The government official never gave the impression of being bored, either.

In turn, however, Mycroft shared very little of his own job, stating that he didn't want to bore him with the 'simple goings on of a bureaucrat.' Greg guessed, rightly, that it was more that he couldn't talk about a great deal of his work. Regardless, they had a lovely evening which ended in a silent, but comfortable, ride to the detective's flat. Greg was walked to his door and invited to high tea that Sunday. Completely knackered and a lot surprised by the invitation for further socializing, Greg agreed. Mycroft told him when he'd pick him up and left with a polite 'good night.'

Greg let himself into his flat, bemused and tired and quickly went to bed. His last thoughts before he drifted to sleep were of Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled to himself as he left Gregory at his flat. They'd had a lovely evening. A very successful evening, if he did say so himself. After his invitation to tea this Sunday, the detective could have no doubts about Mycroft's intentions towards him, surely. He'd quickly gleaned that Gregory had doubts about him and what he wanted, but that could be easily, if not immediately, changed. Mycroft knew patience well.

Sunday came quickly and they had tea in a restaurant off of Trafalgar Square that was too expensive for the average tourist and well-liked by higher class locals. At first the silver haired man seemed to feel a bit out of place in his simple collared shirt and cardigan, but relaxed the longer the two of them talked. This time around Mycroft made more effort to share things about himself. They spoke of their formative years and the auburn haired man shed some light on growing up with Sherlock for a younger brother. He even succeeded in making the detective, who now insisted he be called by his given name, laugh at one of his anecdotes.

Tea came and went and they finally parted ways with pleasant good byes. Mycroft didn't try to set up yet another date as he was wary of pushing Gregory too far too fast. He would let the next week or so play out and attempt an impromptu date like their first so as to give the detective time to adjust to the idea of dating Mycroft Holmes- any Holmes, really.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

John had noticed the increased presence of Mycroft over the last month. Of course Sherlock had noticed first, but all he did was grumble about it. John, on the other hand, didn't mind Mycroft much. Plus, he remembered Sherlock's comment about the older Holmes brother asking out a certain Detective Inspector. The doctor was actually pleased to see Mycroft interested in more human affairs, for a change. After so long with Sherlock, John was able to notice that while they seemed to be starting to take their relationship to a more intimate level that Greg seemed reluctant. It showed in the way that he greeted Mycroft at crime scenes, but busied himself with work right after. It showed in Greg's odd sort of nervousness around the bureaucrat.

Of the mind that that the two would be good for each other, John (and Sherlock by extension) decided to help push their interactions along. After all, Mycroft had helped him and Sherlock come to their senses. Perhaps it would be a good idea if he meddled just a bit. The plan was to have Sherlock talk to his brother and for John to take Greg out for a pint, or however many it took, for the DI to open up. After a bit of a chase around London to conclude a case that ended pleasantly enough, John and Greg went to a pub near 221b.

After their first pint was gone, John asked, "So, Greg, are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Not really," he replied quickly as he took a large drink of his second ale. "Maybe? I'm not entirely sure."

"How can you not be sure?" John pretended ignorance of the situation.

"Well, he's kind of mysterious. And we've been out a couple times, but I don't know where exactly we stand."

"This mystery bloke wouldn't happen to be Mycroft Holmes, would it?" John asked, no longer beating around the bush.

"Oh, Christ. Is it that obvious?!"

"No! No, no. But Sherlock and I know you and Mycroft pretty well, I'd say. I doubt anyone else has noticed," John assured.

"Thank god," Greg sighed in relief.

"Are you... embarrassed about being with Mycroft?"

"Of course not! Anyone would be damned lucky to have Mycroft. But I just- I just like my privacy. Especially after the mess with my ex."

"Right. I understand. I just thought, with how, shall we say, reserved you are around him that maybe there was something wrong?" John asked carefully.

They finished their second pints and ordered two more. It was going to be one of those nights. Greg contemplatively swirled the dregs of his empty ale. They were brought their new drinks and each took a few pulls before Greg started talking again.

"Look, I like Mycroft, but he is so far out of my league, John, so far. What can he possibly want with me?"  
"I don't want to know what Mycroft wants with you! He's practically my brother-in-law!" He said with a laugh, earning one from the DI as well. "But seriously, Greg, obviously Mycroft doesn't think he's out of your league. And you're quite a catch, besides. I think Mycroft would be a fool to pass you up."  
"But he's brilliant and posh and -"  
"Hold up. What about me and Sherlock? Are you saying we're not a good match?"  
"Of course not, but you two were made for each other. Mycroft and I have next to nothing in common!"  
"Maybe that's a good thing. I think Mycroft would get bored with someone just like himself. And it's not like you show any interest in anyone at the Yard, right?"  
"I suppose. But what if he isn't serious?"  
"Mycroft Holmes is always serious," John said flatly.  
"Okay, yes, when it comes to work, but what if he's just looking for something short term?"  
"You are really over thinking this, mate. But alright, what if he is? Then you tell him 'no thank you' and move on. And we both know Mycroft isn't the sort of man to hold that against you. So no big deal. What other objections do you have?"  
"... None, I guess," Greg said after a moment of thought.  
"Then give him a real chance," John said surely.  
"Well, maybe, but what if-"  
"Give him a chance. You'll regret it if you don't."  
"You're probably right, John. I should listen to you when it comes to the Holmes's, I suppose. You're practically family."

"Actually, about that. The other reason I invited you out is because I'm thinking of asking Sherlock to marry me and I need some advice on proposing," John said uncertainly, waiting for a reaction.

"What! Congratulations!" Greg cried. "You really will be part of the family."

"Hey, he hasn't said 'yes' yet."

"He will, I'm sure. He's smart that way," Greg said jokingly.

"Let's hope you're right," John said. "So, proposal ideas?"

"This is what you do."

The two discussed proposal ideas though their next pint before calling it a night. Greg walked John back to 221b then took a cab home. Greg spent the ride home and his nightly routine thinking over what John and he had said about Mycroft. John was right. If he didn't give the man a decent chance then he would probably regret it. Now he just had to figure out how to make his real interest known. 'Shouldn't be too hard,' he thought before he drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Small Steps Forward**

Mycroft was surprised to get a text to come to 221b just weeks into his courtship of Gregory. He was surprised it took so long for Sherlock to take issue with his increased presence in his life, through the DI. What he ended up getting from his little brother was not at all what he was expecting.

"What do you think you're doing, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked before Mycroft had even say down in John's chair.

"What ever are you talking about, brother mine?"

"This- this half-arsed approach to wooing Gustave!"

"For the last time, his name is Gregory. And there's is nothing wrong with my 'wooing.'"

"If John is my blind spot, then 'Gregory' is yours. Can't you see that he doubts your intentions!? The man isn't stupid... well, he's less stupid than most, and he hardly knows what to make of your attentions."

"As you said, 'he's less stupid than most' and I'm sure he'll figure it out. This is my way, Sherlock."

"Well it needs serious reconsideration. Even John noticed how uncertain the detective is. They're out for pints now."

"What does John think he's-" Mycroft started to say, displeased by this new information.

"Don't worry, John is a romantic. He thinks you two would be good for each other. He's currently trying to get Lestrade to take you seriously. Now it's up to you."

"I was taking care of everything just fine without your interference."

"No, or else, and I shudder to think of you this way, you would have the man I your bed already. If you were really trying you would be half way to the altar by now," Sherlock said with an obvious cringe.

"Speaking of the altar, you're aware that John-"

"Don't change the subject! And yes, I'm aware John is going to propose. Don't ruin it!"

"Very well. Not another word of your upcoming engagement. What is really that you want to say to me?"

"You need to 'up your game,' I believe is the colloquial. Don't waste so much time messing about with these silly half-dates. Don't tell me, you took him to high tea?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Hah! Tea! Tea is for your grandmother. Theatre and weekends away are for love interests. Even I know that much," Sherlock said on a laugh. "You have a plane at your disposal, take him to Paris or Bora Bora, or wherever it is that couples go."

"That plane is for work only. And I think you might be thinking of well-established couples, Sherlock."

"For heaven's sake, just do something unexpected! Do something daring, or you'll never end up together. Do something not you, for once. John's out with him convincing him to give you a fair chance, now you just have to prove to him you're worth the chance."

"You may be right, this time. Perhaps I should, as you said 'up my game.' I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Good. And, I suppose, if I have to have a brother-in-law, Lestrade isn't the worst you could do."

"Thank you for that ringing endorsement, Sherlock. If that's all, I will take my leave."

"...Actually, I was wondering if, well, if you would be my best man? I mean, if you want, when John finally does propose that is."

"...It would be my honor, brother mine," he replied after his initial shock wore off. "Good night, then."

"Don't mess things up, My," Sherlock said in parting.

Mycroft let himself out and began replaying the strange conversation he'd just had with his little brother. Perhaps he should take things to a more serious level if John really had had to convince Gregory to give their relationship a fighting chance. Do something not himself? That could either end well or disastrously. Perhaps he could start with a weekend in Scotland? That wouldn't be too much, would it? He would think on it and larplan his courtship of the DI accordingly. What's the worst that could happen?

Greg woke with a mild hangover, but otherwise felt well rested. He got ready for work as usual and made his way to the office. He had told John he would give Mycroft a serious chance, but wasn't quite sure how to go about pursuing the man. After his first two cups of coffee, he made up his mind and decided to start small. He sent a text to Mycroft asking him to lunch at his convenience during the week. He was pleased when he almost immediately received a positive confirmation for lunch the following day. Now all Greg had to do was find a suitable restaurant. After a quick search on Yelp the detective decided on a little local, family owned place with good reviews that was away from the city center. He texted the information and time to Mycroft and then got back to the paperwork he had thus far been avoiding.

Nothing of note happened in the next twenty four hours, for which Greg was grateful. He met Mycroft at the restaurant, more than pleased to see the government official already waiting for him.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," Greg said.

"Not long at all. You're just on time."

"Good. The office has been slow, so I was able to slip away easily today."

"Is slow a good thing?"

"Depends on whether or not Sherlock can entertain himself and how much paperwork there is to be done. Not a bad thing though."

"That's good," Mycroft said.

They fell into small talk and catching up after the last couple weeks of separation. Neither of them really had much to say regarding work. They ate in relative silence and Mycroft complimented Greg's choice of venue, despite that all he ate was simple salad. Greg was in good spirits and Mycroft hoped that that coupled with the impromptu invitation to a meal meant that Greg was, in fact, giving him a chance. Mycroft decided to make a more devastating move to prove how serious he was.

"Gregory, I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the Opera this weekend."

Greg wanted to say yes, even though the Opera wasn't really his thing. He wanted to go on such a public date with Mycroft, especially after what he'd agreed with John the other night. Unfortunately, there was a bit of a problem.

"I don't have a tux," Greg said a bit sadly. "And on such short notice..."

"Don't worry about the tux. I'll have it taken care of by Friday night, I'm sure," Mycroft told him, seeming to have expected this complication.

"In that case, I would love to," the detective said with a grin. "I won't let you do favors for me like this all the time, though."

"I was afraid you would say that," the bureaucrat said with a small smile of his own.

Though he didn't want any huge favors from the man, he was glad that Mycroft so wanted to be seen with him in a more public setting and as a real date. He had no qualms whatsoever being seen on the arm of this posh, sophisticated, brilliant man. Greg took care of the check and the two left the restaurant.

"I'm sorry this could only be a short lunch, but I have to get back to the office."

"I understand. I respect how committed you are to your job," Mycroft said in compliment.

"Thanks," Greg replied with a blush. "Well, I'll see you later."

"I'll pick you up at six on Saturday, then. Are you amenable to dinner before the show?"

"Definitely."

"Perfect. Until then."

"Bye, Mycroft."

They headed to their respective cars and returned to work. It hadn't been a ground breaking date, but at least Mycroft now knew that Greg was definitely interested. And from the sound of things, Greg thought, Mycroft was definitely serious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: A Night Out**

The tux that was delivered to Greg's flat was perfect and gorgeous. Greg didn't want to know how much it cost or how on earth Mycroft got his measurements. He looked himself over in the mirror and even checked out his arse. He was clean shaven and had lightly styled his short, silver hair. He looked damn good, if he did say so himself. It was but minutes to six and Greg expected Mycroft any moment. Just as his digital clock read six, there was a knock at his door. 'How predictable,' Greg thought as he went to open the front door.

"Good evening, Mycroft," Greg said as he opened the door and let the man in.

"Good evening, Gregory," Mycroft replied.

"I keep telling you, it's just Greg," he said with a smile.

While they exchanged these pleasantries both men looked each other over. Greg thought he'd never seen anyone so dashing, and that was saying something considering how Mycroft dressed on a daily basis. Mycroft silently thought that Greg looked like something out of a GQ magazine and completely edible. Only one was brave enough to voice his exact thoughts.

"You look very good, Gregory," Mycroft said reservedly.

"Thank you. And I must say you look quite good. Wish there were more occasions for you to wear a tux," Greg said as he straightened the white scarf across Mycroft's collar bones. "Very dashing."

They left for dinner and had a sumptuous meal at a restaurant Greg was sure he could never afford. He let Mycroft pay the bill when the man refused to let him even see the tab. They drove to the Opera house and suddenly Greg was nervous. The front room of the opera house was full of glamorous people- people Greg had never met and wouldn't likely socialize with on a regular basis. Just as he was starting to get really uncomfortable he spotted John and Sherlock across the room.

"You didn't tell me these two would be here," Greg said as he and Mycroft approached the couple.

"It must have slipped my mind," is all Mycroft said in reply.

"Well, it's good to see you two here. John," Greg said as he shook the Dr.'s hand, "Sherlock," he said with a nod at the tall man.

They all exchanged pleasantries and John and Greg shared some small talk for a few minutes. Mycroft and Sherlock shared a few quiet words, but were otherwise silent. Then Mycroft took Greg's arm and steered his detective away from the couple towards a small crowd across the room.

"There are a few people I would like to introduce you to, if you don't mind," Mycroft said.

"Not at all, I'd like to meet your friends," Greg said as he squeezed his dates arm in reassurance.

"They're not friends of mine so much as friends of the family," he said seeming nervous.

"It's all fine, Mycroft."

"Mrs. Stinson, how are you?" Mycroft asked politely.

"Oh, Mycroft, dear, so good to see you," the older woman said, kissing the bureaucrats cheek.

"It's good to see you as well. How is your husband?"

"Fine, not up to the theatre, as always, but never mind that now. Who is this handsome young man on your arm?"

"This is Gregory Lestrade, a Detective Inspector for the Yard."

"A detective! How wonderful! You've quite a catch in Mycroft, you know," Mrs. Stinson said.

"I know 'mam," Greg told her with a smile.

"Good, good. Nothing but the best for my dearest Myc, you know. Now come greet the Housers, I'm sure they haven't seen you in ages, either."

Greg was introduced to the Housers and then to Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley. It all went surprisingly well, Greg thought. There was not one comment or even a raised eyebrow about Mycroft having another man as his date. Being family friends, perhaps they'd already known that Mycroft wasn't heterosexual. Whatever the reason, Greg was grateful that their first real date was going off without so much as a hitch. Everyone was called to take their seats and then they sat for an hour or so in silence as they listened to the Italian Opera. There was a short intermission where Greg managed to snag Dr. Watson and chat with him about the show thus far and then it was back to the music. After another hour or so the Opera ended and everyone bid everyone else a goodnight in the front hall of the Opera house before departing.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Mycroft asked.

"I did, Opera's never been a thing for me, but I had a very nice time. Thank you," Greg replied.

"It was my pleasure Gregory."

They briefly discussed the Opera before they were back at the detective's flat. Just as last time, Mycroft walked Greg to his door.

"Mycroft, I had a truly wonderful time."

"As did I. I'm glad you came with me. I must confess, the socializing associated with these events has never been a favorite of mine."

Greg laughed and without thinking leaned in and kissed Mycroft. Mycroft was surprised but immediately responded enthusiastically. What should have been a brief kiss turned into something much more passionate very quickly. Finally, after several seconds, Mycroft pulled away from his amore. With a last peck on the cheek, the bureaucrat bid the detective good night and returned to his car.

Greg waited till the car was leaving before letting himself into his flat. He locked his front door then slumped back against it. 'Damn,' he thought, 'that went ridiculously well. Jesus Mycroft can kiss.' With that he prepared for bed as usual and went to sleep thinking of Mycroft's soft lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Escalation**

The following four weeks went as well as did the night at the opera. Mycroft and Greg shared six meals, a movie, and several hours passed at various coffee shops talking. Now Mycroft was really ready to 'up his game.' After their seventh meal, the minor government official made his move.

"Gregory, I was wondering if you'd accompany on a trip next weekend," he asked as they sipped their after dinner drinks.

Greg looked at the ginger haired man in surprise. After all, their relationship hadn't gone past several kisses of varying intensity. Greg had been wondering when he'd be able to move their relationship to the next level only for Mycroft to beat him to the punch.

"I'd love to. Where are we going?" He finally asked in return.

"I thought we'd just go to the countryside near Kent. My parents live in the area and I would very much like for you to meet them," he replied.

Mycroft, though he'd been determined to do this, was more than a little nervous, though he didn't show it. After all, meeting a person's parents was quite a step. It was a step Mycroft had been willing to take just as they'd started dating, but was certain was far too soon to make.

"I'd- I'd like that Mycroft," Greg said.

Greg was even more surprised at the mention of meeting his boyfriend's parents, but was immensely pleased. This sort of gesture meant that Mycroft was in this for the long haul. He was beyond pleased! He didn't really have the words.

"Are we staying with your parents?"

"No, I've reserved two rooms at a local B&B,"

"...you really didn't have to get two rooms," Greg said, blushing a bit at his forwardness.

Mycroft blinked quickly before turning crimson. He cleared his throat and looked away briefly.

"I thought that might be a bit... presumptuous," Mycroft said after a few more moments.

"We're together, Mycroft. You're my boyfriend. It wouldn't have been too much. For future reference," Greg said reassuringly.

"I'll remember that."

"Good. Well, I'll get the weekend off and we'll leave...?"

"I thought we'd go Friday night, when you get off work, if that's alright."

"That's fine. This will be nice, Mycroft. I'm glad you asked," he said as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"I hope you still think that after meeting Mummy," Mycroft half joked.

Greg was packed by Thursday night, both excited and nervous about the trip. He would likely be anxious all Friday. When he arrived at work it was obvious to all his coworkers that something was up with him. Wanting to keep his private life private he refused to tell anyone what was going on with him. Though a few guesses came close to the mark, he kept mum. Work finally came to an end and Greg was home as soon as he could be. Not half an hour after he arrived at his flat, Mycroft arrived, driving the car himself for a change, to pick up him and his luggage. They exchanged pleasantries and were on their way.

"So, about how far is this far?" Greg asked.

"About 60-90 minutes, depending on traffic of course."

"Sounds reasonable."

The car ride was mostly silent, except for the symphony music playing in the background. Greg quickly fell into a light sleep, but Mycroft didn't mind. It had been a long week for the detective who'd had to work extra hours to get the time off for this weekend. They arrived at the inn soon and Mycroft gently woke his boyfriend.

"We're here, Gregory."

"Wow, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It is alright. You needed the rest."

"Well, this place looks charming. Very nice, Mycroft," Greg said truthfully.

"I'm glad you approve. Let's hurry in so you can have a proper sleep."

"Mycroft, it's only 830 and I still haven't had dinner yet. Sleep can wait."

"Very well. We'll get settled and then ask about a local establishment for dinner."

"Perfect," Greg said, kissing him on the cheek before they entered the B&B.

They checked in and took twenty minutes to settle in then met back in the foray. They were recommended to the local pub and had fish and chips, which Mycroft only picked at.

"My, you really need to lay off the salads. Indulge a little, at least eat the fish," Greg prodded.

"They're deep fried, Gregory," Mycroft said with an almost pout.

"I know, that's why it's delicious. Come on My, one or two meals off your torturous diet aren't going to kill you. You look great and I doubt that would so easily change, especially with daily runs. You'll work it off tomorrow."

"Very well, since you insist."

Mycroft grudgingly ate half his meal. They ordered1 and drank a couple pints before they called it a night and headed back to the inn just a short walk up the road. They reached the B&B and went directly to their adjacent rooms. Mycroft lightly kissed Greg and turned to his room. Greg had other ideas, grabbed his boyfriend by the arm and pulled him into his own room. Just as he closed the door he pushed Mycroft up against it.

"What are you doing?" Mycroft asked in astonishment.

"Snogging you properly. Problem?" Greg replied as he wrapped his arms around Mycroft's neck.

"None at all," Mycroft said as his arms went around the detective's waist.

Greg practically dived forward to kiss the bureaucrat on the mouth. Mycroft responded right away, biting at Greg's lips before plunging his tongue into the other mans mouth. Greg moaned and pushed himself further against Mycroft, crushing the taller man between him and the wood of the door. Soon Greg was kissing at the other man's throat and jaw. In one swift move Greg sank to his knees and started unbuttoning the bureaucrats trousers.

"Gregory, what are you doing?" Mycroft asked as he placed his hands on the detective's shoulders and held him still a moment.

"I thought that was fairly obvious," Greg said as he finally removed the man's belt and unzipped his fly.

"Yes, but I don't think-"

"Hush, My, and let me suck you off. This has been too long a wait for me- for us both. Unless you really aren't comfortable-"

"Yes, please yes, Greg."

"A blow job is what it takes to get you to call me 'Greg?' I'll have to remember that."

As soon as Greg had Mycroft's pants and trousers pulled down he took his length in one hand and licked the head. Mycroft moaned and bucked his hips slightly. With that quick encouragement, Greg took as much of Mycroft in his mouth as he could and held him against the door by his hips. He bobbed his head furiously and swirled his tongue around the head. Mycroft gripped his boyfriend by the hair but couldn't just rut into his mouth with his hips being firmly held in place. His head fell against the door as he moaned, louder this time. At that point Greg removed his hands from Mycroft and unbuttoned his own trousers. He put one hand at the base of Mycroft's cock and used the other to stroke his own.

"My god, Greg! I'm so close," Mycroft groaned.

Greg just hummed around his mouthful and sucked harder.

"Are you going to...?" Mycroft tried to ask, but couldn't bring himself to finish a coherent sentence. "Fuck, Greg!"

Mycroft came in Greg's mouth with no other warning. He continued to suck him through orgasm and let Mycroft fully enjoy his afterglow. Greg pulled off Mycroft's softening length and quickly pulled himself to his own orgasm, leaving a warm mess all over his hand. After a few moments Greg got to shaky feet and wrapped his boyfriend in his arms as they both slouched against the door.

"That was awesome. I've never heard you curse before. So hot, My," Greg said lethargically.

"That was rather fantastic. And I'll have to remember your swearing kink for next time," Mycroft replied as he slowly ran his hands over the shorter man's back.

"My... would you stay the night?" Greg hesitantly asked. "You don't have to. I know how you like your space and-"

"I would like that. Let me just get a few things from my room. Get ready for bed, I'll be right back."

Mycroft left and returned within a few minutes. Greg was still brushing his teeth when Mycroft knocked. It was strange seeing the man who was always so put together in pajamas, even if they looked like high end silk pajamas. Greg finished with his teeth, put a glass of water by the bed, and crawled under the crisp sheets. Mycroft quickly joined him, but didn't move from his side of the bed. Greg decided that wasn't on and curled over and pulled the man into his arms. Mycroft gave a contented 'hmmm' and let himself be cuddled. They soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Morning After**

Mycroft woke feeling content and rather warm, a warm weight on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to find Gregory laying on his stomach with one arm around Mycroft's middle. he smiled to himself and turned to look at his lover and boyfriend. 'How did I get so lucky?' he thought to himself. Just as the detective's arm was moved from Mycroft, he stirred with a tired groan and mumbled into his pillow.

"Too early," was sleepily grumbled. "We're on 'cation, g'back to sleep."

"Its already eight o'clock. This is sleeping late, for me."

"A couple more hours M'crof, jus' a couple more," he grumbled against the side of Mycroft's neck as he pulled the man back into his arms. "S'too early."

"Alright, a little more time, but then we must get up for brunch with my parents."

"Umph, fine. You say so."

Mycroft snuggled his back into Greg's chest and got comfortable. Greg tightened his arm around Mycroft's waist and snuffled into the back of the man's neck. Mycroft could spend a little time thinking of their weekend plans and reflecting on their relationship so far.

"This's nice," Greg mumbled against auburn hair before drifting back to sleep.

Mycroft agreed. He spent the next hour making and discarding plans then making new ones before giving up and deciding to play the weekend by ear. Greg might appreciate the spontaneity he wasn't usually free to indulge in when they were in London. He reflected on their relationship thus far and found he was vastly pleased with its progression. Especially after last nights impromptu sexual relations. Very, very pleased. He had wanted to take that last step with Greg for a while, but could never figure how to make it everything he wanted it to be. Special, but without planning. This is exactly what he wanted and now he knew that Greg wanted him as much as he wanted the detective.

After about an hour, Mycroft finally rose from bed and went back to his room to get ready for the day. He'd let Greg catch another twenty or so minutes of sleep. He pulled open the small dresser drawers and opened the closet retrieving a blue sweater and shirt and grey trousers. After a quick shower he brushed his teeth and hair and went back to Greg's room. He could hear the shower already running in Greg's room so he left him be and went to the small dining room for coffee.

Greg joined him some fifteen minutes later. He was dressed in something similar to Mycroft, but in a grey sweater, white shirt, and black trousers. The detective sat down with a huff and ordered coffee before he even spoke to Mycroft. Mycroft didn't mind, realizing that many people weren't morning people like him.

"So," Greg finally said after his first sip of black coffee, "what's on the agenda for today?"

"The only thing I've planned is breakfast with my parents."

"You...you don't have the whole weekend planned to the letter?"

"That's what I just said."

"Just checking! You just don't seem the type to like to wing things," Greg said with a laugh.

"I'm capable of 'winging' it, as you say," Mycroft said with a small pout. "I thought you'd appreciate it."

"I do! I do, Mycroft, really. It's going to be great, I promise... So long as you let me have another cup of coffee, or three, first."

"We have time for a few cups of coffee. It's a fairly short drive to my parent's house and we need only pick up some pastry on the way."

"Croissant, maybe?"

"Anything you like, Gregory," Mycroft said with a soft smile.

"Drat, I was hoping you'd continue to call me Greg," the detective pouted, even as his second cup of coffee arrived at their table.

"...Only on special occasions."

"I guess I'll have to fabricate 'special occasions' frequently," Greg half teased.

"I look forward to it."

Despite that he'd started the teasing, Greg blushed and looked away while he sipped his coffee. Mycroft smiled into his teacup as he watched Greg's flustered expression. Considering what the man had initiated last night, Mycroft thought it very strange and cute that he would blush over simple implications.

~I am having serious writers block. I haven't touched this fic in months. I forgot I even had chapters five and six done. So, can anyone help me? Pretty, pretty please. Any suggestions at all for what's already written, what should be written, how it should end (beyond that it should be a happy ending). I, obviously, won't take every suggestion, but anything could, potentially, be helpful.


End file.
